Lettre du comte
by Moya-kun
Summary: OS / Version Réécrit / Version Originale / Le comte millénaire a envoyé une lettre à la congrégation de l'ombre. Cette lettre parle... D'AKUMA EN CHOCOLAT ?
1. Version Réécrit

**Hey, je viens de corriger cette OS et comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai retiré les noms des personnes qui parlent pour donner plus de fluidité. Je pense le faire pour certaines de mes fics (je ne le ferais pas pour _Loup Garou_ , pour ce qui est du reste, on verra si je n'ai pas la flemme). J'espère que la version réécrit vous plaît. Je ne sais pas si je supprime la première version ou pas, je verrai ça plus tard. Sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Hoshino-sama**

* * *

 **Lettre du Comte**

Quelque part dans la congrégation de l'ombre, un lapin roux cherchais une certaine pousse de soja blanche. Il l'a retrouva dans le réfectoire comme il s'y attendait

« Allen !, s'écria-t-il, ça te dit de jouer ?

\- Jouer à quel jeu ?

\- Celui tu veux.

\- Dans ce cas, faisons un Poker après mon déjeuner »

Quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'Allen ait terminé d'engloutir sa montagne de nourriture, que personne ne sait comment il a pu les empilé sans les écraser, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans l'un des salons de la congrégation.

« Allen, c'est quoi ce bout de papier plié en deux ? demande le rouquin tout en pointant du doigt le papier en question.

\- Quelqu'un a dû l'oublier là, il reviendra sûrement le récupérer plus tard, répondit le symbiotique en mélangeant le jeu de carte. »

Le borgne insista auprès de son ami en lui demandant si ce dernier n'était pas curieux du contenu de la feuille. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami lui répond « C'est pas bien de fouiller dans les affaires des autres ». Lavi fit la sourde oreille et pris quand même le papier pour lire son contenu à voix haute.

«Bonsoir, exorcistes ~

La chasse de pâque de cette année débute ! Mes petits akuma seront comme chaque année vos petits œufs de pâques tandis que les exorcistes seront les nôtres. Les innocence seront les poules en chocolat tandis que le cœur sera le lapin de la victoire !

Bonne chance et que les meilleurs gagne ~ »

« Que voulait-il dire part "mes petits akuma seront comme chaque année vos œufs de pâque" ? Que chaque année, à cette période, les akuma deviennent du chocolat ? demande le petit gourmand, la bave au lèvre. »

Pris au dépourvu par la gourmandise de son interlocuteur, Lavi lui exprime ses pensées.

« Je ne pense pas... On devrait prévenir Komui, lui dit-il. »

Attristé, le maudit lui répond un faible « ouais » avant de se diriger vers le 'bureaux' du grand intendant. Celui-ci dormait à point fermé au point où il était impossible de le réveiller sauf en disant la formule magique « Komui, Lenalee va faire naître un bébé en chocolat ».

Le grand intendant se réveille immédiatement tout en criant le nom de sa petite sœur adoré qui n'était pas disponible pour le consoler. L'utilisateur de la Crown Clown le ramène à la raison en lui faisant par de leur découverte sur l'une des tables du salon. Il ne comprends pas pourquoi son camarade et son supérieur sont morts de rire jusqu'à ce que le scientifique s'écrit « POISSON D'AVRIL ! ». Après quelques instants à reprendre son souffle, il ajoute « Allen-kun, tu t'es fait avoir en beauté par ce faux message du comte que l'on fait en sorte de le donner chaque 1er avril au nouveau membre de l'année. »

À cette instant, le côté obscur de l'exorciste le plus gentil refait surface pour envoyer l'intendant dans l'antre de l'infirmière en chef tout en lui disant « Komui-san, vous m'avez fait croire que les akuma étaient du chocolat le jour de pâque, vous allez le regretter ! ». Après s'être déchaîné, il se retourne vers son ami pour lui demander « Lavi, tu étais dans le coup ? » même si il connaissait déjà la réponse. Son interlocuteur essaye de se justifier mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus et commençait déjà à faire en sorte qu'il rejoigne rapidement l'autre idiot.

Depuis ce jour, la congrégation a décidé de ne plus jamais refaire cette blague. Quant au symbiotique, il eu droit a eu montagne de chocolat de la part des deux farceur pour se faire pardonner et ne plus s'attirer ses foudres.

* * *

 **Dites moi si cette version vous plaît ou si vous préférez la précédente. Sur ceux, à une prochaine fois ; )**


	2. Version Originale

**Hey, je vous souhaite un joyeux pâque et poisson d'avril en retard**

 **Disclaimer : rien est a moi (quelqu'un sait si je peux avoir Allen ?)**

 **P.S : excuser les fautes**

* * *

Quelque part dans la congrégation de l'ombre, un lapin roux cherchais une certaine pousse de soja blanche. Il l'a retrouva dans le réfectoire comme il s'y attendait

 **Lavi :** Allen !

 **Allen :** Oh, Lavi !

 **Lavi :** Ça te dit de jouer ?

 **Allen :** Jouer à quoi ?

 **Lavi :** Comme tu veux

 **Allen :** Poker ?

 **Lavi :** Si tu veux

 **Allen :** Cool ! Je finis d'abord de manger et on peut y aller

Quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'Allen ait terminé d'engloutir sa montagne de nourriture, que personne ne sait comment il a pu les empilé sans les écraser, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans l'un des salons de la congrégation

 **Lavi :** Allen, c'est quoi ce bout de papier plié en deux sur la table ? _*montre du doigt la feuille en question*_

 **Allen :** _*hausse les épaules*_ Quelqu'un a dû l'oublier

 **Lavi :** Tu n'a pas envie de savoir ce qui est écrit dessus ?

 **Allen :** C'est pas bien de fouiller dans les affaires des autres...

 **Lavi :** _*fait la sourde oreille et prend le morceau de papier pour le déplier*_

 _«Bonsoir~ exorcistes,_  
 _La chasse de pâque de cette année débute ! Mes petits akuma seront comme chaque année vos petits œufs de pâques tandis que les exorcistes seront les nôtres. Les innocence seront les poules en chocolat tandis que le cœur sera le lapin de la victoire !_  
 _Bonne chance et que les meilleurs gagne ~ »_

 **Allen :** Que voulait-il dire part _"les petits akuma seront comme chaque année vos œufs de pâque"_ ? Que chaque année à cette période, les akuma deviennent du chocolat ? _*bave tout en l'imaginant*_

 **Lavi :** Je ne pense pas... On devrait prévenir Komui

 **Allen :** _*triste pour ses chocolat*_ ouais...

Arrivée au _'bureaux'_ du grand intendant, celui-ci dormait à point fermé au point où il était impossible de le réveiller

 **Lavi :** Komui-san, Lenalee va se marier

 **Komui :** LENALEEEEE !

 **Lavi :** _*donne un coup de marteau*_ un peu de sérieux

 **Allen :** Komui-san, on a retrouvé ce message plus qu'inquiétant sur la table de l'un des salons _*lui donne le papier*_

 **Komui :** _*observe le morceau puis après quelques instants souris*_ POISSON D'AVRIL ! Allen-kun, tu t'es fait avoir en beauté par ce faux message du comte que l'on fait en sorte de le donner chaque 1er avril au nouveau membre de l'année

 **Allen :** _*dark Allen*_ Komui-san, vous m'avez fait croire que les akuma étaient du chocolat le jour de pâque, vous allez le regretter _*envoie le grand intendant à l'infirmerie*_ Lavi, tu étais dans le coup ?

 **Lavi :** M-mais bien sûr que n-non... Attends Allen, je suis ton ami non ?

 **Allen :** _*n'écoute pas ses supplices et l'emmène rejoindre le scientifique*_

Depuis ce jour, la congrégation a décidé de ne plus jamais refaire cette blague. Quant au symbiotique, il eu droit a eu montagne de chocolat de la part des deux farceur pour se faire pardonner et ne plus s'attirer ses foudres.

* * *

 **Le petit OS sur pâque et poisson d'avril est terminé, une petite Review ?**


End file.
